With widespread use of data communication terminals of the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) scheme or LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, data communication traffic is increasing rapidly. Particularly measures for indoor data communication traffic, which makes up a large proportion thereof, are urgently needed.
An indoor low-power base station (femtocell) connects to the Internet or an operator's core network via a broadband line (hereinafter, a BB line) such as ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), FTTH (Fiber To The Home), and CATV. The femtocell can connect to a data communication terminal over the Internet without going through a core network and so is expected as measures for the aforementioned rapidly increasing traffic.
In addition, the femtocell is installable in the user's house or office by the user and can limit users (terminals) allowed to use to perform short-distance communication with a data communication terminal in a relatively small service area (coverage). Therefore, the femtocell provides a communication environment of excellent communication quality and high throughput.